Nishiyama
Not to be confused with Nyshia. Nishiyama is a country located in Asia off the coast of Northern Japan. Its population is exclusively made up of Asian individuals, particularly people of Japanese, Chinese or Korean origin. History Confederation (1794) Nishiyama was discovered 10 years before confederation by Japanese explorer Honzo Kitamura. Initially, he mistook it as an already existing, albeit unknown part of Northern Japan. Eventually, it was officially made a country on November 16 of 1794, and more and more people moved to the tiny island, and started to partake in agricultural activities, such as rice farming. Upper-class individuals would not work in the fields, but rather opt to stay inside. This caused much negative opinions among the lower-class individuals. Unfortunately, the people running the country ruled in favor of the upper-class. Independence Day (1823) On December 22, 1823, Nishiyama gained independence from the Kuwahara Republic. They fought for two days. Modern Nishiyama (present day) Nishiyama is not as agricultural as it once was, as a vast majority of its citizens have found more, and better ways to make money. The Asian country now has a population of 27,555,720 as of March 2018. Provinces Nishiyama is broken down into 25 provinces, all of which have names of Japanese origin. #Iruma #Watsuji #Shinguji #Kajiwara #Hirai #Iwata #Asahina #Narisawa #Rakuyama #Yokoyama #Yonemura #Chabashira #Harukawa #Yazawa #Hisakawa #Hinata #Kagawa #Fujiyama #Wakiya #Inaba #Kawada #Sawada #Akazawa #Sasaki #Izumi Economy In 2017, the country was estimated to have a GDP of around ¥30,999,200. Politics Nishiyama is ran by a traditional monarchy, typically by a king or a queen. In some cases, there will be both. Monarch list Current in-line succession Coronation A coronation takes place whenever the eldest child of the former monarch assumes the throne. A coronation in Nishiyama typically goes like this: The coronation takes place inside the royal castle, usually with an audience watching. The eldest child walks on a red carpet with a gold trim towards an archbishop who is holding a crown. They walk up to the archbishop, who orders them to sit on the royal throne. Upon doing this command, the archbishop will ask the new monarch to sing the Nishiyamese national anthem. After this, they are asked to recite the Nishiyamese Royal Creed. Upon completion, the archbishop will put the crown on the new monarch's head, the latter becoming the new monarch of Nishiyama. Media Nishiyama's state-owned TV stations are: *RI1 *RI2 *RI3 *RI4 *SSTV *Sunrise TV *National TV *24 *EYE *STRAWBERRY *BerriesTV Non-state-owned TV stations include: *METEOR *BLUE *SymphonyTV *EDK *Orbit Film companies include Fuji Films, Inaba Pictures, Iruma Productions, Rising Sun Studios, Rising Star, Royal Pictures and Family Home Video. Education A typical school week in Nishiyama goes from Monday to Thursday, and weekends last from Friday to Sunday. Classes begin at 8:30 AM and end at 2:30 PM. A typical school year goes from April 14 to March 31 of the following year. At the end of the year, there will typically be exams for the senior high students to do. Nishiyama does not give out SAT tests. Every Wednesday, there will be a day off for senior high students to focus on studying. This exclusively applies to these types of students. A list of notable schools include: *West Iruma Public High School, Iruma *Zakaza Upper Secondary School, Yonemura *Yukiyama Grammar School, Yokoyama *Muramoto Junior High School, Hirai *Tanigawa Elementary School, Iruma *Saionji Girls' Institute, Hinata *Chiura Prep, Chabashira *Kamino Private High School, Yazawa *Sumida Middle School, Asahina *Chabashira College Prep, Chabashira *Yazawa Grammar School, Yazawa *Yonaga Lower Secondary School, Harukawa *Chao High School, Sasaki *Changying Zhou Primary School, Hisakawa *Vuong Academy, Rakuyama *Rikimaru Grammar School, Yonemura People and Trends *The legal drinking age is 17 years old. *The legal marriage age is 18 years old. *The legal driving age is 15 years old. *The average person in Nishiyama has a typical life expectancy of 102 years. The oldest Nishiyamese citizen to live was a 115-year-old woman named Jo Ji-soo, a Korean citizen who lived in the providence of Fujiyama. *The national sports of Nishiyama are baseball (de jure) and yacht racing (de facto). *The national animals of Nishiyama are the fjord horse, snow leopard and white-throated dipper (national bird). *The age for becoming an adult in Nishiyama is 17 years old. *Independence Day in Nishiyama is celebrated every December 22. On this day, schools, workplaces and other areas are closed. *Having more than 5 children is illegal in Nishiyama, except in the case of multiple births. Parents are encouraged to stop reproducing once they have 3 children. This law was reinforced in 1989 due to undisclosed concerns. **However, polyamorous relationships (relationships that include more than two people) are legal. *Same-sex marriage was legalized in Nishiyama on December 15, 2017. Same-sex adoption was legalized on the same day. *Schools and workplaces are closed every year on December 17, as that is Queen Kobayashi’s birthday. The King, Kenko Kobayashi's birthday is on May 21, and schools and workplaces are closed on that day as well. *The anime Boku No Hero Academia is strangely popular among the Nishiyamese, and merchandise for the show is a billion-dollar market. It is the second most popular TV series in the country. This also goes for Show By Rock, Love Live and Infinite Stratos. *The most popular names for baby girls in the country are Tenko, Miu, Nico, Maki, Mafuyu, Sayaka, Ai and Anzu. As for baby boys, the most popular names are Izuku, Katsuki, Hajime, Nagito and Kaito. Incidents Crime *Generally, the country has a very low crime rate. *The Queen of Nishiyama is above the law and cannot be criminally charged, as is the king. Technology *Nishiyama has its cars drive from the left, similar to Australia, Ireland, India, Japan, New Zealand, Pakistan, Thailand and the United Kingdom. *Nishiyama finally recieved television in 1950's. *Nishiyama's standard plug socket is Type H, similar to Israel. *Nishiyama uses NTSC display format for TVs, movies, video games and computers, like the USA, Philippines, Canada, YinYangia, the Island of Sally and South Korea. *The average Nishiyamese TV station signs off at midnight (save for Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays). The sign-off shows citizens all over the country singing the national anthem, and cuts to the SMPTE Color Bars right after. *Nishiyama's internet TLD is .com.nm. Further reading *List of things banned in Nishiyama *Nishiyamese royal family Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Nishiyama Category:Fictional countries Category:Asia Category:Countries confederated in 1794